


Problem

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer catches Sam apologising to the neighbors again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the song Problem by Natalia Kills. Still no Beta I apologise for any errors. Written for my friend a-sucker-for-samifer

_Sweat_  
 _Dripping down your chest_  
 _Thinking ‘bout your tattooed knuckles  
_ _On my thigh boy boy boy_

_Cold_  
 _Shower… you got no_  
 _Power to control  
_ _How I make you my toy toy toy_

_My hips rocking_  
 _As we keep lip locking_  
 _Got the neighbors screaming_  
 _Even louder louder_  
 _Lick me down like you were_  
 _Rolling rizla_  
 _I’m smoking…  
_ _Come and put me out._

 

\---

 

Sam grinned as he dropped his shirt to the side, back bumping up against the wall. There was a growl across from him, ice blue eyes locked on him. 

"C’mon Luce" Sam purred, motioning for Lucifer to come closer, the blond slinking forward, body full of grace and pride. 

"I saw you talking to him again" Lucifer snarled, shoving Sam up against the wall, earning a sharp tone of laughter from the slightly taller brunette. 

"I told you not to talk to him." Lucifer hissed, eyes dangerous as his lips attacked Sam’s neck, biting and sucking with an otherworldy type of posessiveness. 

"They’ll talk-" Sam gasped out, tipping his head back to expose more of his neck to Lucifer’s greedy mouth. 

"Let them" Lucifer hissed, hands gripping hard at Sam’s hips as he ground their hips together, biting at the other male’s neck. 

"Luce-" Sam gasped out, head dropping back to thunk against the wall.   
His body was hot, heat crawling up his neck and the rest of his body, everywhere Lucifer lay his hand was chilled in stark contrast.   
Lucifer was pulling back in a smooth fluid movement, hands still grasping Sam’s hips as he jerked Sam forward. Manuvering them as he shoved Sam, his lengthy body tumbling back onto the bed, a soft ‘oof’ escaping his lips before Lucifer was on him again, the devil greedily biting his way down his neck once more. 

Sam let his hands lay limp at his sides, gripping slightly at the white sheets beneath them. He let out a low moan as Lucifer dug his fingers into his thighs, sure to leave bruises in the morning.

"Louder." Lucifer commanded, biting sharply at Sam’s ribs, making Sam moan a pitch louder. 

"Louder" Lucifer repeated, his body moving up in one fluid movement to press against Sam’s, grinding hard against him as their hips rocked slow together. 

And Sam was, tossing his head back to expose his marked neck, gasping and moaning as Lucifer rocked against him.  
Even through their clothes he could feel Lucifer’s chill, the fallen angel dressed in tight black pants and a maroon button down.   
Then there was pressure against his crotch, beautiful pressure, as Lucifer cupped him through his pants and Sam let loose another moan.   
Finally Sam let his hands move, tugging Lucifer’s shirt, sending buttons across the bed, before he pulled it off of the blonde and tossed it to the side, licking his lips at how Lucifer’s body shone slightly with sweat. 

"Damn, you’re perfect." Sam breathed, letting his hands trail lightly over Lucifer’s chest as he paused to let Sam admire. 

"You should see yourself" Lucifer grinned, rolling his hips as he ground against Sam, jerking him out of his trance to make him moan.   
They rocked together, both in their jeans before Lucifer pulled back, unbuttoning Sam’s jeans with praticed ease, yanking them down to his knees and Sam swore quietly, the curse lost under the sound of Lucifer’s groan. 

"Like what you see?" Sam teased, taking advantage of the moment, and Lucifer nodded, eyes almost glowing in the light of their room. 

"Love what I see" he purred, reaching out to grasp Sam’s erection, giving a firm stroke as he watched Sam’s expression- the brunette dropping his head back to let a groan slip past his lips.  
Lucifer took his time, stroking Sam in time with a tune he was humming under his breath, Sam’s toes curling in the sheets of the bed, arching his back before rocking his hips up into Lucifer’s hand. 

"/Luce/" he gasped out and Lucifer fell silent, watching as Sam reached his climax with a loud cry and Lucifer hunched over before lurching forward to catch Sam in a hard kiss, biting at his bottom lip as Sam came down from his high.  
"Luce.." he panted as Lucifer pulled back from the kiss, then he smiled knowingly as he glanced down at Lucifer’s crotch. 

"You really did like what you saw, didn’t you?" he said with a sly smile and Lucifer just shrugged his shoulders, unbuttoning his own pants to shrug them off, kicking them to the floor with Sam’s. He moved and stradled Sam, nude, before laying down on his chest, letting out a content hum. 

"You think the neighbors are angry again?" Sam asked and ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair and earned himself a nod and a kiss to his collar bone. 

"I hope so."

"Good."

 


End file.
